1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a high-speed cable assembly with a cable electrically connecting to a shielding of an electrical connector to thereby ensuring good electrical performance.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable assembly is commonly used in many electronic devices, such as desktop computers and notebook computers. The cable assembly typically includes a cable and two cable end connectors respectively terminated at opposite ends of the cable. The cable can be a coaxial cable, a flat cable or a multi-wire round cable. The cable is electrically connected with terminals of the cable end connectors by several commonly used connecting technologies, such as soldering, crimping and IDC (Insulation Displacement Contact).
As miniaturization of the electronic devices becomes more prevalent, the cable assembly used to transmit signals in such devices is accordingly required to have a small dimension, such that the cable assembly do not occupy too much space in the device. Further, with the development of high-speed signal transmission technology, a metallic shielding is commonly employed to attach to the cable assembly in order to prevent EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) from outer environments, thereby ensuring the cable assembly reliably transmitting high-speed signals.
Attaching a metallic shielding onto an insulative housing of a cable end connector has been widely practiced in the art, and pertinent examples of such shieldings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,223, 6,162,086 and 6,179,662.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,223 discloses a cable assembly having a metallic shielding. The cable assembly comprises a housing insert with plural contacts retained therein and a cable electrically connecting with the contacts. The metallic shielding comprises an upper and a lower shield members secured with each other to define an interior space for receiving the housing insert therein. The upper and the lower shield members each are formed with an ear extending rearwardly from a rear end of a shield body thereof to commonly crimp a braided shield of the cable to effect grounding. Due to weak mechanical strength of a connecting portion between the ear and the shield body, the ear is apt to breakdown from the shield body. Therefore, the grounding effect of the cable assembly is adversely affected.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.